Une Autre Histoire ShadAmy
by REprenos Samoa
Summary: Amy très mal traiter par 2 herisson rencontrer en chemin... mais le troisième...
1. amy et son d'ésespoire

**Une autre histoire ShadAmy**

Cette histoire ce passe à Station Square où règne Shadow, Amy, Sonic et Silver. Et non Eggman ne règne pas. Alors tout commence quand Amy voit Sonic. Elle marchait sur le trottoir quand elle vit soudainement passer dans la rue sur son snow-board de métal.

Elle le revit une autre fois à Métal Arbor et une autre fois à Radical Highway. Et finalement dans le désert, mais cette fois-ci Amy décida de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Elle vit Sonic rentrer dans une fusée encore sur le sol. La destination était marquée sur un écran d'ordinateur à côté de la fusée et c'était écrit : ARK. Amy se demandait pourquoi l'hérisson bleu choisirait une destination pareille. Elle alla le voir pour lui demander pourquoi il allait sur ARK. Sonic qui ignorait sa présence sauta dans la fusée et elle décolla. Sonic vit Amy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Amy? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis venue savoir ce que tu fais, répondit Amy.

- Je fais une mission, petite rose!

- Ha! Moi qui était venu te demander en mariage. Et là tu m'insulte! hurla Amy en le frappant avec son marteau.

- Ouch! Amy tu es folle! cria Sonic en la griffant et en envoyant un Sonic Wind.

Il mit Amy dans une capsule et la renvoya sur terre.

---

Amy toute triste, retourna sur terre. Arrivée, elle vit un autre hérisson, de couleur argent. Elle le suivit. Elle pu le rattraper pour pouvoir faire sa connaissance. À côté de lui elle demanda :

- Salut! Comment tu t'appelles?

L'autre sursauta et se retourna.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je ne te connais même pas! dit l'hérisson argenté.

- C'est normal, moi non plus.

- NON TU ES... IBLIS!

- Je suis quoi?

- YAAAAAA! Périr Iblis!

- Périr qui?

Et l'hérisson prit Amy par la lévitation et l'envoya dans le mur, puis la frappa. Il la prit encore et l'envoya plus loin. Il fut heureux d'avoir défié Iblis aussi facilement. Mais pour lui c'était étrange de n'avoir eu aucun souci avec lui. Mais dans le fond il s'en fichait.

---

Amy marchait encore toute triste comme toujours, et de grosses larmes aux yeux. L'hérissonne rose vit un hérisson noir passer à toute vitesse. Mais cette fois-ci elle resta là sans réagir, car elle en avait assez de se faire frapper.

---

Shadow vit Amy et s'arrêta sec (en tombant presque en pleine figure). Il alla la voir.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il à l'hérissonne.

- Non! Es-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller? hurla Amy.

- Cela dépend du cas... Mais, tu es blessée?

- Heu? Oui.

- Qui te l'a fait?

- Mes amoureux!

- Sonic et un hérisson argenté avec des pouvoirs télékinésiques.

- Ces espèces de traîtres! grogna Shadow.

- Quoi?

- Oh! Rien du tout.

Et il murmura pour lui-même qu'il allait les faire payer!

- Où va-tu? demanda Amy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite douceur rose. Tu vas être fier de moi... enfin, je crois.

- Alors... adieux?

- Non! On se retrouvera bientôt!

Il était partit, et Amy fut heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentait bien. Il ne la frappait pas et prenait soins d'elle. Elle fut heureuse quoi!


	2. vengence pour shadow

__

_**je tien a dire que ses personages ne m'aparitennent pas!**_

**_et que cette fois-ci l'histoire mes venu par moi même et l'inspiration ,de la music que j'écoutais_**

__

_**Shadow, vengeance **_

Pensée de shadow : je luis est fait une promesse alors je vais la tenir car une promesse est une promesse et tout ceux qui oseront toucher a Amy encore vont le regretter car elle est rendu mienne (mon amoure) et personne ne la fera pleurer en ma présence plus jamais.

Shadow prit sa route pour premièrement trouver sonic le traître qui est supposer protéger et non tuer les habitants des lieux.

Arriver près de Sonic.

-traître de sonic!

-oh salut Shadow sa va??

-comment ose tu me demander si je vais bien?

-et bien sa fait longtemps que l'on ne ses pas vu

(pendant ce temps shadow devenais de plus en plus rouge de colère.)

-tu as oser faire male a une fille surtout aussi belle que la petite rose.!

-je lais juste donner des petites tapettes!

-alors les égratignures et le sans ses des petites tapettes qui ont fait cela?

-j'imagine!

-quel culot tu as ses une fille pas un sumo de ton espèce. Tu vas périr

shadow magana sonic sans le tuer et le laissa la gisant.

Après sa courte bataille il se dirigea vers l'autre traître argenter

En chemin il croisa rouge entrain de faire du lèche vitrine.

Il s'arrêta pour lui demander si elle avais vu l'argenté

-hé la chauve sourie t'aurais pas vu l'argenté?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Car je dois venger quelqu'un.

-Qui?

-ses pas de tes ognon

-ok ok ne te fâchent pas faudrait pas que tu te venge sur moi.

-me venger sur une chauve sourie se serait pas mauvais?!

-il est parti par la il i as 5 minutes shadow.

-ok alors adieux.

En chemin pour trouver Silver. Après même pas 5 minutes il est arrivé.

**R****eprenos : le gentil shadow est très très vite!! **

**Shadow : ok oui merci**

**Reprenos **: **mais de rien tout pour quelqu'un d'apprécier **

Alors shadow arriva près de Silver

Le prit par le cou et le tua!!!!muahaha.

Mais non voila ce qui ses vraiment passer :

Shadow possédant une intelligence supérieure…

Avait apporter un essaim d'abeilles sachant que presque tout le monde craignais

les abeilles..

Lorsque il fut près de silver il se mit a le causer.

-Silver tu vas périr.

-haaaaaaaaaaaa! Iblis trigger!!

-wtf?? De toute façon regarde ce que j'ai apporté

-Silver…??

-Des abeilles haaaaa! Je suis allergique!!!

-Tant pis pour toi méchant silver!! Muahaha x2

-Pourquoi shadow?

-car tu as blessé mon amoure..petite rose !!

Et il laissa silver a sont sort comme pour sonic et reprit sa route vers Amy

Arriver près de Amy.

-Voilà ma vengeance est faite .et la tienne par la même occasion.

-Merci shadow… comment te remercier ?

-En me donnant un simple baisé.

-et ses ainsi que nos 2 hérisson sont devenus des amours fidèles et que Amy trouva enfin son amoure éternelle.

Pensée : nous sommes né ensemble, nous sommes fait un pour l'autre et jamais nous nous quitterons jamais la vie et ni la mort nous parera si tu meurent alors je m'engagent a mourir a tes cotes et alors jamais te laisser car je ne veut pas vivre sans amour et pas avec personne d'autre que toi toujours sans séparations.

_fin_

**Je trouvent que sa fait une belle histoire et que elle est plutôt cute pour le coter shadamy cette histoire est de toute façon surtout pour les fans de shadamy et qui ont un amour qu'il voudrais toujours protéger a n'importe quel prix. Même si j'ai pas d'amour encore un jour sa viendras. Il faut toujours shouaiter si ont veut!!**


End file.
